1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display system, an image display method, a program, and a storage medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique used for displaying contents stored in a portable terminal or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for making a mobile phone in contact with a display and pasting and displaying contents stored in the mobile phone on the display has been known. (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-316925)
However, when a large quantity of contents are pasted and displayed on the display, the conventional technique pastes and displays the contents while selecting the contents one by one, and it thus takes much time. Further, an operation for selecting and classifying the contents to be pasted and displayed is complicated, because a screen of the mobile phone is small and difficult to see when a user performs the operation on a portable terminal. Therefore, the conventional technique has a problem of taking time and efforts when a user performs pasting and displaying the contents.